Love is War
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: he would protect her. no matter how much it hurt him. WARNING INCEST THEMES T for language
1. Love is War

**Love is war**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the song Love is war, that is from the Vocaloid singers (personally the Kaito, Akito, and Ren and Miku Duets are my favorite versions), nor do I own Yugioh 5D's**

**Claimers: I do own Genji Tokai and Hikaru Fudo**

**Summary: ever since Genji had met his half sister he has harbored feelings of love for her. knowing this is wrong, he tries to squealsh the feelings unsuccessfully as he watches her grow more and more happy with her twin yusei, her boyfriend Nerve, while still only treating his feelings like a beloved familiy member. so if he cannot have her, he shall watch her forever**

**just a random little plot bunny that got into my head last night. I was watching a movie with my fam and it was about a brother who loved his sister (it was a very sad movie) and I thought to myself "huh, wonder what would happen with my OC family if they loved each other"**

**I had originally thought of using Yusei seeing as they are twins. but thought that this would work a bit better.**

"_singing"_

_**Thinking**_

"talking"

#

_"The agitation with no release. The weight of this love"_

Genji polished the table as he watched his half sister on the couch snuggled up with her boyfriend nerve and felt his heart ache and his head scream. it took all he had to not do something loud and distracting to get him away from her.

his eyes narrowed as he watched her kiss him. Nerve leaned closer and held her as he kissed her back, his hands trailing down her back to unhook her-

SLAM!

he bolted out of the house and slammed the door behind him and ran to the grassy hill they used to star gaze from.

_"In the blue sky, lights reflects on particles  
The sunsets, from the weakening light comes the mechanical sounds"_

**what is wrong with me? why can't I just make this stop? SHE'S MY SISTER FOR GODS SAKE!!**

**'only a half sister' **a voice in his head told him

**That doesn't change the fact we still are blood related**

**'only half blood related'**

**SHUT UP!**

**'you know it's legal in some countries to marry a Half sibling'**

"SHUT UP!!"

**Oh god..am I going crazy?**

he fell backwards onto the grassy hill ground, as he panted with breath.

_"Ah, the world is falling apart, but even so, I still love you  
I understand that completely. What should I do  
To make you understand this secret code  
I am such a fool"_

He remembered when they had first met. Hikaru with her loving and gentle, caring, nature had accepted him and loved him. she held him when he cried, she told him her secrets and let him tell her his. she didn't laugh at him or feel ashamed to know him. he felt love bloom in his chest after a long while of living with her and Hikari, but he had just thought that it was normal. after all he didn't know what the difference of love between siblings and love between lovers were. he just figured his feelings for HIkaru were stronger then Hikari's were that they were closer in age.

he chocked as a sob escaped from his throat.

what a fool he had been.

_ "I will___

Protect you, this is a war  
There is no way I will watch you get hurt  
A suffocating love, that is a sin  
I will let you know my affection for you"

after he met Yusei and gotten him and Hikaru back together as Twins...he became insanely jealous of their closeness and the exclusions. "its a twin thing" she would tell him with a sad smile.

and then she had met Nerve....he still wanted to kill the bastard for even THINKING about her like that. let alone having...having...that...with her.

_  
"I tried to yell out, but this voice is weak  
No matter how much I raise my voice, It probably still won't reach you"_

His heart clenched as he curled into a ball. his fists grasping his shirt as if to squash out the pain.

he remembered how one day he came close to telling her. that was when she had told him that she was pregnant with Nerve's child. the grief and sadness must have been on his face because almost immediately she asked him what was the matter. he smiled and told her it was nothing and went to his room to cry his heart out.

the next time he had tried he had actually succeeded. he told her with a serious face after kissing her that he loved her. and she only smiled and patted his cheek like a child and told him she loved him too. completely oblivious to the meaning it broke his heart.

_"Ah, before I realize it, the dawn is already coming. Time, please stop  
I cannot make you understand my feeling, what can I do  
How should I proceed___

I can see you who I cannot reach"

his sister was intelligent yes, but she was as dense as ever. always the blissfully ignorant one. naive at times but never innocent. caring. loving. gentle. kind. compassionate. sympathetic. joyful. cheerful.

so he decided that if he could not have her.

_"Therefore_

he would protect her. no matter how much it hurt him.

_"I will protect you, this is a war  
Whatever it takes, there is no time to choose means  
In order to let you understand the extend of my love  
I will protect you with all my might"_

for there will be times when Yusei will not be there to protect and comfort her. and there will be times when Nerve will not be ther to give her the love and adoration she deserves.

he wiped his eyes dry and picked himself up as he stared at the sky in a defiant stare.

_Prepare for the final blow  
The battle is not yet over  
Love is war  
Until this song reaches you _

they may have won the battle. but they will lose the war


	2. Psychotic Love

**Psychotic Love**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own yugioh 5D's or the song Len's Psychotic Love, that is done by Len Kagamine Vocaloid with the smexy voice from a cute boy**

**Claimers: I DO own Hikaru Fudo, Hikari Fudo, Genji Tokai, and Tenshi Tokai**

**Summary: Genji is in love with his half sister. the feelings he has keep growing stronger and stronger to the point where he is afraid he is going insane from the unrequited love. so he creates another world for himself in his head to keep him from madness. but what happens when he starts to blend his two worlds together? are you truly not insane when you live in two realities?**

**DA-honestly I didn't think I would continue this. just because genji and Hikari are OC's based off of two close friends of mine...who happen to be dating. and doing a Genji "loves his sister too much Incest" thing with Hikaru who is based off of me (in a way anyway) kinda made me a lil uncomfortable, BUT I thought it would've been better had Genji loved one of his sisters, it would've been the one closer to him in age when they met. so as much as I Love forbidden love, these are only going to be one-shots because I don't really think I could think of an actual story plot to use anyway. I just get random bouts of inspiration while watching Vocaloid PV's....ANYWAY! I hopes you like the ficsy ^-^**

**"talking"**

**'_singing'_**

**_Thinking_**

**_#_**

A young man with raven colored, except for a sprig of green, hair sat slumped over. His back leaning against a broken piece of what used to be a wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him and his arms outstretched.

the pouring rain made his clothes cling to his body and his hair plaster on his downcast face. his barely visible amber eyes were empty, not really seeing the stares the walking people gave him nor did he hear their asking him if he needed help.

_**'the sky is gray, looks like it's gonna rain**_

_**it's as cloudy as my mind. **_

_**one drop fell on the ground. is it from the sky or my eye? it doesn't matter'  
**_

"I don't wanna know" he whispered, slightly turning his gaze up to the raining heavens

he closed his eyes as he felt the rain drops gently hit his face, showering him in cold. but he was too numb to feel it anymore. to feel anything anymore.

_**'without an umbrella, I'm standing like a lonesome drowned rat**_

_**the sound of rain is ringing and it's killing my existence**_

_**stop it, stop it, I hope the rain stops soon**_

_**or I'm gonna break down'**_

he laughed softly as he thought again of his beloved half-sister Hikaru

_**  
'I cried, I cried, no more tears are left**_

**_even so, I'm still all wet. I'm cold'_**

He loved her so much...and he would only ever be a half-brother. a beloved sibling, and nothing more. But he was afraid that telling her his little secret would cause their entire relationship to change, for the worst.

so he put all of his feelings for her in a bottle and held it deep inside his heart. but with each day the affections he held for her grew and grew, and he began to fear that his bottle would break one day.

_**'not knowing my feelings, you say "good morning" with a bright smile as usual**_

_**tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that...its no more than a greeting**_

_**it hurts me badly, I can say it's as deadly as a lethal weapon'**_

he smiled painfully and as if in pain as he grabbed his chest with his left hand, clenching his hand around the wet fabric.

it hurt sometimes, painfully, his chest would hurt. and Genji could swear that whenever he felt the pain he could hear a sharp tinkling, like glass.

his thoughts went to his Hikaru. her sparkling deep blue eyes, her silky black and red hair, her lovely tanned skin, her loud mirthful laugh, her beautiful singing and humming, her joyful pranks, her caring and loving soul....

"you know what?" he whispered again to the rain

_**  
'you have a gaze for him, not me**_

_**I've always loved your smiles, but I hate to see you smiling now....why?**_

and she wasn't his...she was somebody Else's..and as much as he hated Nerve, no matter how much red he saw when he saw him. he made Hikaru happy. and with her past and lot in life she deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with him...but...

_**'Psychotic, psychotic, I've got a psychotic mind**_

_**I'm so psychotic that I'm gonna vanish into thin air'**_

he scrunched his eyes even tighter and he gritted his teeth as a vein pulsed above his eye, his hand clenching tighter on his chest. the tinkling of glass ever louder in his ears.

"why?" he whispered shakily, "why couldn't it have been me?"

_**'it hurts, it hurts, my heart hurts**_

**_isn't it ludicrous? I love you deadly'_**

of course because he lived with his family he saw Hikaru everyday. and everyday she would give him hugs in the front, glomps from behind, snuggle him on the couch, noogie him, tease his hair, give him a peck on the cheek, feed him some random sweet with her fingers to his mouth....she was slowly killing him

_**'I'm scared of myself**_

_**let me go asap, I wanna be relieved**_

_**somebody's voice is echoing in my head'**_

_"well, why don't you finish it off?"_

Genji gasped loudly and fell to his side as he heard the form yet familiar voice. his knees curled to his chest, his hand ever tighter on his chest and now the other was clutching his head. his eyes clenched so tightly that it almost hurt.

the tinkling grew louder and louder and faster and faster. soon it was as fast and in tune with his heart.

_BA-BUMP TINKLE_

_BA-BUMP TINKLE_

_BA-BUMP TINKLE_

_**  
'Impulse, impulse, I'm having a strong impulse**_

_**I feel my heartbeat quicken, it's unbelievably noisy**_

_**stop it, stop it, let it go, asap**_

_**let me go, finish me off with your hands right now...please'**_

he then heard another familiar voice outside of the unfamiliar yet familiar voice. it was panicked and concerned. the voice then tried to pull him up but Genji resisted fiercely. and grabbed something blindly next to him and thrust it forward.

he slowly opened his eyes when he heard a soft gasp.

when his eyes finally focused he gasped in horror, looking at him with confused eyes was Hikaru. bleeding like a stuck pig from a large piece of glass in her chest.

_**'it stopped, it stopped, no more voice I hear**_

_**but the me in your eyes freaks me out'**_

"_no...no.....nononononononononononononononononoNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

he pulled the glass out, ignoring the blood that was getting on him, and pulled her close in a tight hug.

his eyes burned from the hot tears as he smothered his face into her bleeding chest, his arms wrapped around her as he yelled at her in vain to not leave him alone.

Hikaru's arms were limp as her body grew cold. her sparkling eyes were now empty as they stared at nothing.

Genji looked at the glass shard still in his hand. the pain in his chest, as well as the tinkling, had stopped.

**_'why? what is this? what happened? it can't be_**

_**I see nothing but a bloody world, I must be insane**_

_**Help me!'**_

**#**

**DA-...ok I has a problem with Misery and Angst yes, but not to worry. as I said this is just another one-shot. Hikaru no dead and Genji no crazy murderer ^-^ I hoped you liked it and hope you reivew!**


End file.
